Modern televisions are typically able to connect to a number of different devices which provide a source of video signals. These video sources can include DVD players, VHS cassette players, satellite television receivers, game consoles, computer video signals and a whole host of other types of devices. These sources are usually connected to the television by cables that mate with connectors on the television.
The presence of multiple video input devices leads to complications when the user of the television desires to use one of them. For example, a person who desires to watch a DVD movie on a television is required to properly configure the television in order to view the movie. Typically, the user must turn on the television, and then select the appropriate video input signal. Although this task may seem simple enough, it can be difficult for many to people to accomplish. For example, small children or for persons who are not technically inclined may not be able to complete the task without undue confusion. In addition, users who do not frequently use different video sources may not be familiar with the process required to select among different input signals.
Typically, a television will label the input video signals from the different devices as VIDEO1, VIDEO2, VIDEO3 and so forth. The user will typically select between different video signals using a TV/VIDEO switch on the television (or associated remote control device). The user of the television must be able to recall which video signal corresponds to which device. If the user cannot recall which signal corresponds to the desired device, then all of the input signals must be checked in order to determine the correct signal.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a television which incorporates suitable sensing circuits to automatically detect when an input signal becomes active.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a television which will automatically switch to display an active video signal.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a television which can automatically detect and select from a number of different video inputs.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a means for displaying an active video signal on a television which is coupled to a plurality of input devices with a minimum of user effort.